


The peace we made

by bisexualowain



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Alistair and the Warden share a special moment in their tent





	The peace we made

Completely peaceful nights were definitely a rarity during a Blight, even one that had only just started. The brief, contemplative moments of respite offered by the relative safety of the camp served only to remind the small group that this peace was not going to last.

Though one would expect slumber to bring comfort during such trying times, it was not so for Alistair and his fellow Grey Warden, who were plagued by vision dreams in which the pair unintentionally tapped into the Darkspawn’s hive mind.

Out of breath, Alistair sat up, feeling more exhausted than he did when he had entered the tent, hours ago. His body, slick with cold sweat, felt as if it were being stung by countless tiny needles, with his muscles tensing up due to the low temperatures of the Fereldan winter.

Pulling on the thick furs to cover his lower body, the former templar initiate was reminded of the fact that he was not alone, having been sharing his tent with his lover. Easy as it was to lose himself to the Archdemon’s thrall, in the dreams, Alistair felt a pang of sadness with the realization that he didn’t think of the man who kept him company through thick and thin.

As gently as possible, he reached out to the sleeping figure beside him and began to stroke his hair, with his right hand. It had not been that long since the two of them had started a relationship, and truth be told, Alistair still wasn’t completely used to the idea, even though he enjoyed it very much.

He’d never shared his bed with anyone before, unless one counted the many Mabari hounds that were kept in Redcliffe castle’s kennels, who had been his only company as a youth, before he had been sent away to the Chantry monastery in Bournshire – the mere suggestion that someone would willingly want to spend time with him was wholly new to the man.

Alistair’s lips quivered when he realized his tentmate had started thrashing about in his sleep, when just a moment earlier he appeared to be resting soundly. Presumably, he was having the same type of dream Alistair experienced, and his heart ached twice as much for the other man in this situation.

“Alistair?” the Warden’s groggy voice called out, before he instinctively nuzzled his head against his lover’s hand, which had suddenly frozen in place when the man spoke.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Alistair let out, admonishing himself internally for stating the obvious. “I hope it wasn’t me touching you – touching your hair, I mean- that did it...”

Slowly opening his eyes, the Warden reached out to grab Alistair’s hand, tenderly brushing the back of it with his thumb. “No… but I do kind of wish that was the case.”

Laying back, Alistair propped his left elbow on the floor, so he could face the other man a little better, the darkness of their tent notwithstanding. 

“Is it time for us to begin the preparations to move out?” The Warden asked, his tone of voice making it clear he didn’t want to.

“Not unless you intend us to march in the dead of night,” Alistair snarked, forcing a grin. “You… also had that dream again, did you not?”

Though the Warden said nothing, he nodded affirmatively, his gaze locked with Alistair’s.   
Sighing, Alistair shook his head and then spoke. “I don’t really like admitting it, but I know it’s… not just me. They’re getting worse, aren’t they?”

It was with complete clarity that Alistair could remember the Warden’s face when he told him about the Darkspawn dreams, and it felt to him like a punch to the gut when he first witnessed the man he loved having the same sort of torturous dream that he had grown a little more accustomed to.

“They are,” the Warden replied, tightening his grasp on Alistair’s hand. “Sometimes I still feel like I haven’t… understood that this is all real. This connection us wardens have to the Darkspawn, I mean. It may be useful, occasionally, but it doesn’t feel right.”

“I feel the same way,” Alistair admitted. “And I’m sorry there’s no one else around to explain it to you a little better than I could. It has got to be very confusing… having all the duties of the wardens but none of the good experiences with the group. Especially now that I’ve also kind of… forced you to be the leader despite all that. I’m sorry.”

Knowing fully well he had rambled on too much and suspecting he might have touched a nerve or provoked unnecessary negativity, Alistair was about to let go of the Warden’s hand... but he was surprised to feel his own hand being tugged closer by the other man, who then brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

“How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?” the Warden quoted, with his chest puffed and his smile hanging after every word. “Do you remember when you said this to me, the day you gave me that rose?”

Alistair’s heart skipped a beat, or perhaps several, when his words were spoken back to him. “Wow… I just… I didn’t expect you to recall it exactly. Of course I remember!”

“That day, you said that sentiment reminded you of me, and of us. Isn’t that right?” the Warden said, scooting up closer to his beloved, under the furs they used as covers. “Is that still the case?”

“Yes… yes it is,” Alistair replied immediately, not even needing to think about his answer.

“I feel the same way about you, so no matter what happens… no matter the hardships… we’re together in this, and I don’t blame you for any of it, nor do I regret my choices.”

Fighting back tears, Alistair took a deep breath, nodding along to his lover’s words before holding out his other hand for the other man to grab as well. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” the Warden replied, closing his eyes as he accepted Alistair’s kiss and fully reciprocated it with eager anticipation. 

Giggling when Alistair’s lovable clumsiness ensured that his facial hair both tickled and prickled his skin, the Warden squeezed his lover’s calloused, strong hands, wanting to make good on his promise to be with him, now more than ever. 

After deepening the kiss, he shifted where he lay to find a vantage point so he could then climb on top of Alistair, straddling his midsection, their naked bodies flush against one another. 

“Ahah… I see you’re feeling quite adventurous tonight,” Alistair cracked a joke, even though he felt his stomach turn, being flooded with butterflies. “Where, um… where is this going?”

Still holding both of Alistair’s hands in his, the Warden lowered himself closer to his lover’s face, pecking him on the lips, before resting his forehead against his fellow Grey Warden’s. “It’s only going somewhere if you want it to. I know you haven’t done it before, but if you’d rather wait, that’s alright.”

Biting his lower lip and attempting to stifle the quivering of his own body, Alistair looked up to meet the Warden’s eyes. “No, I… I do want it. I was nervous about bringing it up but, well… this saves me the trouble of asking. That said, though, aren’t we about to reach the Brecilian Forest? We should probably be rested up to venture it...”

Holding Alistair’s arms to the sides of his head to pin him in place, the Warden adjusted himself on top of Alistair, teasingly rubbing his body against Alistair’s. “You’re right about that much… but I think there’s no harm if we keep it simple. Might even help us sleep a little easier.”

Snorting, Alistair nodded in agreement, even though he wasn’t quite sure what the man meant when he said that. “I love the way you think, did you know that?”

“You probably only like it because you’d rather follow orders… a good trait for one who’s to bed me,” the Warden quipped, a second before his lips met Alistair’s, giving way to a desperate, sloppy and hungry kiss.

Knowing it wasn’t even too far from being the truth, Alistair readily gave into the kiss, feeling no restraint with the amount of tongue he was using, which to his luck, elicited approving purrs from his partner. 

Alistair knew quite well that his beloved was far more experienced than he was when it came to sex - no doubt a benefit of a life in which he wasn’t shuffled between being a stable boy or living in a monastery – and though that knowledge was sometimes a little daunting for him, and made him worry he could disappoint when push came to shove, he quickly found that eagerness to please could help bridge the gap quite nicely.

Not caring whether or not any of their other companions would be able to hear it, Alistair let out increasingly loud moans when the Warden’s lips spread their affections downwards. From his chin and jaw to his sensitive neck. 

Amid the kisses that he peppered on Alistair’s neck, the Warden also left him several love bites, which made him squirm every time, without fail. If anybody were to ask, Alistair could very well pretend those were bruises he got fighting, and none would likely probe him further about them. Or so he hoped, at least.

Alistair’s build ranked just below his personality in a list of things the Warden appreciated about his lover. He knew that the man’s status as a virgin was a consequence of his upbringing alone, given that he would have had no issues whatsoever attracting suitors through physicality alone, a fact he reflected upon as he kissed Alistair’s defined pecs.

Not even the auburn fuzz on Alistair’s chest deterred the Warden’s mouth, which so dutifully aimed to cover every inch the man’s skin with his kisses, before those turned into licks as they neared the nipples. 

As soon as the Warden’s lips enveloped the sensitive nubs, and only the very tip of his tongue flicked at them, Alistair felt his toes curl. He was unsure of what to make of the experience, but he was completely certain that he liked it.

Much as Alistair wanted to reciprocate the affections, in spite of the nervousness he still fought against, the Warden still kept his arms propped to the side, pinning him against the floor, urging him to simply enjoy himself.

Drawing his face closer to the underside of Alistair’s arms, the Warden allowed himself to crack a smile as he took a big whiff of his beloved’s scent. He knew the man to be occasionally self-conscious of the way he smelled after sparring, or even perhaps just due to sweating from being nervous, but to him, there was no better scent than that to associate with the man he loved.

Alistair’s scent represented comfort, safety, love and even arousal for the Warden, who took in as much of it as he could, not only with his nose, but also with his tongue, as he used it to lap at the sweat that beaded among the body hair in the area. Alistair, himself, remained completely tight-lipped through this, but felt a rush of adrenaline coursing his body as it happened. 

Against his better judgment, the Warden loosened his grip on Alistair’s arms, letting the man go free in part because he was afraid of hurting him if he kept holding them much longer, and also because he had another use for his own hands, now.

Just as Alistair began to rub his wrists, the Warden surprised him by grabbing a different part of his body altogether. With one hand in each pec, the Warden squeezed them, groping at their fullness and marveling at how plump they felt to his touch.

Fighting against himself, albeit not for long, Alistair moaned wantonly as his chest was caressed, his pecs squeezed against one another and grabbed with impressive, but still measured strength, all the while he began to feel the Warden’s erect cock rub against his body, and his own member stand flush against his lover’s.

“Are you ready?” the Warden whispered, unable to stop even himself from quivering in desire, almost tripping over his words. “I’m going to use my mouth.”

Alistair was halfway between smiling and snarking about how that was already something the Warden was doing, when he realized what the man had meant by that. “I’d like that… very much.”

Using a brief but passionate kiss to seal the deal, the Warden began to kiss his way down Alistair’s body once more, now paying a lot closer attention to the man’s toned abs. He licked every nook and cranny and covered every inch of Alistair’s skin with his kisses, loving the muscle definition almost as much as he loved what was further down Alistair’s bushy happy trail.

Though he had already seen Alistair’s member when they bathed together, this was the first time the Warden saw it erect, and it undoubtedly lived up to his expectations as far as size was concerned. Being able to touch it only brought the experience together.  
Alistair knew that moment was coming, but for the first time in his life, his excitement completely trumped his nerves. Swallowing dryly, he propped himself up on his elbows to watch. The Fereldan cold could not compare to the warmth that permeated his body at that moment.

With one hand to hold it up, and the other busy caressing Alistair’s thick, strong thigh, the Warden closed his eyes, inching closer to kiss the hard cock before him, which was already leaking with pre cum. 

It had been a while since he had been intimate with a man, and this was the first time he wanted to pleasure one that he truly and wholeheartedly loved. Nothing but the best would suffice.

Starting low, the Warden licked the very bottom part of Alistair’s balls, softly kissing the sensitive region before taking one of them into his mouth and sucking on it, repeating the process with the other, without an ounce of shame whatsoever.

“Maker’s breath...” Alistair let out, throwing his head back as the Warden turned his attentions towards his shaft, dragging his tongue against the sides of it as he worked his way up.

Pulling back the foreskin, the Warden wasted no time in enveloping the hefty head with his mouth, kissing it fully with both his lips and tongue and causing Alistair to grab on to the furs under him to steady himself.

The Warden’s technique with his tongue was matched only by the low rumble of his moans, which coursed from the head of Alistair’s cock to the shaft every time the man purred against it, usually following it with a kiss placed directly on the tip.

Having formed a fist around Alistair’s thick member, the Warden was delighted to find his lover’s hand had found its way back to caress his hair while he worked his cock. It was a different situation than when Alistair had caressed him while he was having trouble sleeping, but the love behind it was the same.

“You are just… very, very good at this… wow,” Alistair let out between sharp intakes of air, visibly holding himself back a little. He berated himself for not knowing what to say, exactly, but the small giggle the other man gave him justified the comment just fine, in his eyes.

Placing the head into his mouth, the Warden sucked on it, just as he began to pump Alistair’s cock up and down using both of his hands. 

He felt himself leak quite a bit of pre as he delighted in how good Alistair’s cock tasted, but he hoped the sloppy sounds of his blowjob wouldn’t bother the less experienced man. Luckily for him, if that even registered as a concern for Alistair, it wasn’t a top priority.

Moaning wildly, with his muscles bulging, Alistair focused his full attention on keeping himself in check, so he could enjoy more of the Warden’s attention before being spent. Without meaning to, his grip on the Warden’s hair tightened, which only spurred the man to suckle on his cock with renewed intensity.

Picking up speed as he worked the member inside his mouth, the Warden gave it his all, attempting to accommodate as much of Alistair’s big member as he could, ending up almost gagging, but promptly inserting the now-slick cock right back inside after catching his breath for a second.

“Sweet Andraste, I can’t keep up much longer,” Alistair, warned in-between moans, biting his lower lip when he felt the head of his member being sucked on again.

Removing the cock from his mouth, the Warden began to pump it up and down, finding a vigorous rhythm he could keep up, building towards Alistair’s release more and more.

Picking up on cues from the bulging of Alistair’s muscle and the cracking of his voice, the Warden stuck out his tongue near the slit of his lover’s cock, just in time to catch a large load of his seed when he climaxed, though some of it missed his mouth and instead landed on his chest.

With his legs still quivering despite his best efforts to center himself, Alistair let go of his fellow Warden’s hair, just as his cock forced out the last drops of semen, which the other man quickly lapped up. 

“Yes, I, well… I’ll definitely sleep better after this,” Alistair quipped. “If my heart stops being so fast and my head stops feeling like it’s going to explode, at least.”

“Oh, that’s nothing… wait until we have some more free time,” the Warden guffawed, at this point not even concerned with their surroundings in camp. “I’m glad you liked it, though.”

The Warden was about to add a comment about how well Alistair lasted, despite it being his first time, but before he could finish, his boyfriend’s lips were on his, and it was the Warden’s turn to have his breath taken away.

“You thought you could be so good to me without getting anything back?” Alistair smirked, gently lowering the Warden on his back, before climbing on top of him and throwing the furs over both of them.

Even if their fight was about to become more and more treacherous, Alistair and his Warden would make their own peace.


End file.
